


Memoria Selectiva

by Obsscure



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Episode s02e05 Chupacabra, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gift, M/M, Meme, Season/Series 02, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane sólo tiene una manera de comenzar una conversación y Rick sabe por los detalles, que no va a gustarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria Selectiva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insideblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante _The Spoil Me(me)_ , en el journal de [retroactiva](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/), porque el afecto se retribuye con más afecto. Historia situada durante la conversación en el bosque del 2x05 _Chupacabra_ ; mutilación de diálogos a mi favor.

  
—¿Recuerdas el nombre de la camarera del Dairy Queen?

El bosque que rodea la granja de los Greene despide olor a maleza húmeda y a putrefacción. Los caminantes dejan su huella en los restos de animales engullidos entre los matorrales y Rick hace un gesto de desagrado cuando una de sus botas se hunde en un charco de origen dudoso. Por lo demás, la visión de vísceras hace tiempo que no le produce arcadas.

Dicen que la exposición prolongada a ciertos factores resulta en la insensibilidad posterior.

Aunque siempre hay una excepción.

—Te conozco bien Shane, como para saber que tienes una manera de comenzar una conversación. Y hablar sobre tus amoríos en la secundaria es tema trillado.

—Se llamaba Maryanne.

 _Se llamaba_.

Eso también es trillado. Hablar en pasado, referirse a las anécdotas y las personas como entidades perdidas. Y no es que Rick no lo sepa o que viva en negación aguardando a despertar de la pesadilla, ilusionado de que el mundo tenga un olor mejor.

Cómo el del pelo de Carl recién lavado o el de los panqueques de Lori cada domingo, o el del uniforme de Shane por las mañanas.

_El de Shane después de ocho horas encerrado en la patrulla con el sudor corriendo como un río por las sienes. El de Shane, tan agotado algunas noches que no podía dormir y hablaban por teléfono a pesar de haber estado juntos la jornada completa. Shane con seis cervezas encima..._

Hay cosas de las que uno nunca se insensibiliza. Hay cosas que no pueden ser olvidadas.

Shane habla sobre Holly y la profesora Kelly. Ofrece detalles morbosos y muestra los colmillos. Mientras más pormenores le ofrece, más sabe Rick que el verdadero tema de la conversación no va a gustarle.

—Solías vivir para esos detalles anteriormente. —Se ríe el muy cínico.

Tiene que decir algo al respecto porque ya sabe a dónde se dirige la conversación y no le apetece discutir sobre las posibilidades de que Sophia siga con vida.

—Quizás lo estuve viviendo como si me ocurriese a mí, a través de ti. Ahora lo he superado. —Rick finge la sonrisa pero las comisuras tiran hacia abajo, rindiéndose al malhumor.

 _No soy débil. No soy el tío que despertó aterrado en una cama de hospital. No voy a abandonar la búsqueda_.

—Quizá, pero es nostálgico ¿No te parece? —Shane se acerca hasta murmurarle al oído, la escopeta es el único obstáculo entre ellos y el silencio del bosque es espeso como si tuviese malas intenciones escondidas detrás de cada árbol—. Es como una droga, te deja ver las cosas de otra forma de como son.

Shane se ha quitado la gorra. Rick echa de menos sus rizos, Rick lo echa de menos por completo. Al hombre que se queja de las mujeres que se olvidan apagar las luces, al amigo que comparte el almuerzo, al adolescente borracho que susurraba "deja que te enseñe o nunca vas a follarte a una chica" y explicaba el arte de la conquista con ejemplos estúpidos y terminaba con su lengua en la boca y su mano en los pantalones. 

Shane dibujaba círculos con sus dedos y Rick jadeaba con la proximidad de los temblores arañando su vientre. Shane tenía la mirada difusa y los párpados pesados y todo el universo se reducía a la sensación ardiente de su tacto.

 _Shh, shh, así... sólo no te corras tan rápido la próxima vez_.

Nunca hablaron al respecto. Es probable que Shane no lo recuerde, pero Rick lo hace por los dos.

—¿Piensas que no sé sobre eso?

—Sobrevivir significa tomar decisiones difíciles.

Rick no tiene que aspirar fuerte para saber que debajo del efluvio de una normalidad caducada Shane huele exactamente igual que siempre. O su memoria es selectiva y decide conservar información que considera valiosa basada en criterios en los que no piensa profundizar. Rick sólo entiende algo: que hay emociones que no duermen y a las que debe renunciar para intentar salvarlos a todos.

—Pues ya he tomado las mías.

Rick espera con todo su corazón no haberse equivocado.

~▣~


End file.
